voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilfred A. Spencer/Character
Crown Prince Wilfred A. Spencer of Philip is the one of the princes that is a selectable character in Be My Princess. He is Crown Prince Hayden A. Spencer's grandfather and is deceased prior to the events of Be My Princess 2. Background Wilfred is the second and youngest son to the king and queen of Philip. His older brother, Stephen, was the original heir to the throne - but he gave up his royal status, in order to become a doctor. Consequently, his absence caused Wilfred to become the new Crown Prince of Philip. Due to having to adapt to the position as soon as possible; while also having to deal with the new responsibilities and that come with it - Wilfred is taciturn towards his elder brother as a result - and thinks Stephen is a coward as well. In his main route, you learn that Wilfred is a very lonely person. He suffers from the immense pressure of becoming the next successful King of Philip. Wilfred's parents often favor his older brother as the crown prince and then tend to push Wilfred a bit too hard. Throughout his main story, you learn that he has a fiancee, named Cecile - but they only see each other as friends. The Kingdom of Philip has proudly upheld its traditions for a long time. One of those traditions consist of only permitting betrothal with other people of aristocracy and noble birth. As a result, Wilfred is motivated to break that tradition - once he falls in love with you, since you are just a commoner. Appearance Wilfred has slightly messy blond hair, ocean blue eyes and fair skin. Outfits *'Royal Attire:' Wilfred wears a white coat with gold embedding, and ruffles on his shoulders. his medals are near his left shoulder although, he does have some medals on his right shoulder. *'Civilian Attire: '''Wilfred wears a black sweater and a pastel yellow shirt underneath with a white polo underneath the pastel yellow shirt. He is also seen wearing black pants. *'Formal Attire: 'Wilfred wears a dark gray coat on the outside, with a light grey vest underneath and then a white polo shirt underneath the vest. He wears a black handkerchief like tie. *'Sleepwear: 'Wilfred wears a light blue robe with a blue and white pjs. Personality Wilfred is the so called "perfect prince", he is cold, calm and quiet. He sees arguing as pointless and rarely reveals his opinions. Despite his quiet demeanor he is quite perceptive, being able to spot your growing love for Roberto before you did during his route. He likes to read and wears glasses while doing so. He also despises carrots, which he wants to keep it a secret, though he makes it very clear that he doesn't like them. For instance, when you had made meals for the princes at Nobel Michel and you had hid some pieces of carrots in the food. At first, it went unnoticed until you told the princes that you had put tiny pieces in them because the other princes would not stop bugging you about them, Wilfred ended up chugging down water in order to wash out the flavor. This hatred for carrots is passed onto his grandson. Hayden said that at one point he and Wilfred actually ''tried ''to like carrots by drinking carrot juice... which didn't work. As his love for you grows, he becomes more touchy and likes to embrace you. When the two of you become a couple he is the prince who likes to make love the most. In one of the sequels, before the story has yet to reach the end of the second episode, he had already made love to you five times already. Summary of Routes |-|Main Story= ''Coming soon... |-|Sequel= Coming soon... |-|Second Sequel= Coming soon... |-|Princess Sequel= Coming soon... Trivia *Wilfred is called "Will" in the Japanese version and the only one to receive a name change, like his grandson. **Wilfred's name means "peace" and originates from England. **"Will" is a diminutive of "William" which means "strong-willed warrior". *Hayden mentions that he passed away when he was young which could he mean he died around fifty to sixty years old. *Wilfred and Hayden both have had the same voice actors. *In the novel version of Be My Princess 2, Wilfred is deceased. But in the free platforms he is alive but doesn't have a sprite, his wife (Be My Princess's MC) is also alive and lacks a sprite. Category:Be My Princess Category:Wilfred A. Spencer Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Character Page